ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Jesús Vialpando
Jesús Vialpando (born January 5, 1995) is an American professional Wrestler hailing from Los Angeles California, Jesús is considered one of the best Rookie wrestlers in the business, After winning his first World Championship in just his forth match, and Is credited with being one of the main driving forces in the rebuild of XWE. He is also Considered one of the Biggest Rookie Pay Per View Stars in all of Professional Wrestling. He gained prominence with Xtreme Wrestling Entertainment in Early 2014 when he joined the Promotion, With his Sister Carmella and his best friend Romeo Mendez. During his time in XWE Jesús went on a undefeated Streaking, Defeating Icons, legends, Hall Of Famers and Other huge names in the Company. Jesús is a One time World Champion in the sport of Professional Wrestling, He is also the Youngest world Champion in XWE history. ''Early Life'' Jesús was born into a professional Wrestling dynasty, his father was the Iconic XWE Superstar and Mexican legend Vazer Vialpando, whilst his biological mother was Salinas Mendez an accomplished Wrestler in her own right. Jesús was raised in Compton, California by his father and his step mother Nikki Vialpando. Growing up Jesús knew he was going to be a Wrestler one day, Him and his best friend Romeo Mendez used to wrestle against each other in the rings at the family training center from a young age. Jesús was a trouble maker in his youth, but seemed to be more level headed than most of his peers, He knew one wrong move could cost him his wrestling dream. Vialpando attended Compton High school, where he played starting Point guard before dropping out at aged 17, finding academical work had no place in his future. During his years in high school, Vialpando met his future wife Felicia and he described it as love at first sight. Thing didn't always go smoothly for the couple as Felicia resented the fact Jesús was always in trouble and couldn't seem to keep out of fights, mainly due to the fact he was defending members of his family. Vialpando was held in police custody after attacking a member of a rival school during a basketball game, when they disrespected his older cousin Emilio. This wasn't the first, nor was it the last time Jesús found himself in trouble with the law, Jesús was well known to members of the LAPD, due to his many affiliations with gang members in Compton, despite the fact Jesús has denied any involvement in the gang culture of Los Angeles, the LAPD still view him as a person of interest, something that haunted him when he was arrested just a day before he was set to make his pro wrestling debut. ''Wrestling Career'' 'Xtreme Wrestling Entertainment(2014 - Present)' Vialpando signed with XWE in January 2014, his signing with the company came with alot of media attention as his family lineage was considered XWE Royalty. Jesús's arrival was soon overshadowed by the fact his father decided to quit the company, only to resign a few weeks later. Vialpando's hype continued to grow as he began appearing on the weekly Revolution Show, taunting Hall of Famer Chase Owens, Owens was without an opponent for his XWE Championship match at Seek and Destroy and Vialpando took this as an opportunity to talk his way into the match. Vialpando continued Causing trouble for Owens in the weeks leading up to Seek and Destroy, Until Owens demanded Vialpando be given the match against him, Management had already had an Elimination Match in place to determine who would Face Owens for the title, So Owens request was denied, But Vialpando was placed in the Elimination Match at the PPV. At Seek and Destroy Jesús won the Elimination Match to earn his shot at the XWE Championship later that night. Vialpando had left his mark on the company and now people believed he actually had a chance going into the match. Later that night Vialpando and Owens faced off with Brendan Maddox as the Special guest referee. It was a hard fought battle between Vialpando and Owens, which lasted well almost 90 minuets, When Vialpando forced Owens to pass out to his New Era Submission Move, Making him the new and Youngest XWE Champion of all time. Fans called the match, Match of the year, but the celebrations of Vialpando soon turned south after Brendan Maddox attacked Vialpando during his title celebration, Aligning with the Dark Knights. On the Following Revolution, Jesús brutally attacked Brendan Maddox and Challenged Maddox to a Seven Deadly sins match at War Games. Maddox willingly Accepted and to seal the Deal Maddox spat on the Mexican Flag.